


Traumatizing Baby Danvers!

by AnastasiaBeaverhousen87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caught having Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Swearing, baby danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87/pseuds/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87
Summary: Baby Danvers (the third and younger Danvers sister) is having a very bad day and things get even worse when she walks into her sister in a very compromising situation.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Traumatizing Baby Danvers!

You had a terrible day at work. Like literally a shitty day and all you want to do is vent your frustrations with your sisters eat pizza and just vegged out watching tv.

You tried calling Alex, but it went straight to voicemail and then you got a reply from her a few minutes later she texted that she was in a meeting, but if urgent you could call the emergency line.

It wasn’t an emergency, you were fine just stressed out and emotional, but fine, nonetheless. So, you just texted back that everything was okay and if she wanted pizza night at yours and Kara’s tonight.

She replied that she was game and would see you later followed by several emojis at the end of the text.

**Y/n:** _“Alex you dork! “-_ you laughed at your sister’s text

It was 2 pm which was early, you usually work until later. You do have a very flexible schedule and work hours, but you always stick around the office longer and make sure you’re always on top of everything.

Today you couldn’t care less, everything that could’ve gone wrong, went wrong even though it wasn’t your fault. Today was not your day. You are a very calm and positive person, always trying to look at the bright side of things and you do everything whiting your power to help. But everyone has a breaking point and you reached out yours, something that rarely happened to you and your boss knew this. You were basically her right hand and because she was a good friend of yours and knew you must’ve been very stressed and overwhelmed, she took pity on you and told you go home to clear your head and come back the next day and you guys would figure things out. Your boss was awesome, and you appreciate having such a great work relationship with her aside from the friendship you two shared.

You called Kara earlier in the morning and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with you, but she told you she had a meeting and would be a very busy day at Catco. She offered to get lunch delivered to you, but you just told her you would get something from the café near your office.

You knew your sisters were very busy people with very important jobs reason why you didn’t n want to disrupt any of their activities. You could sulk for a while on your own at home in your jammies eating ice cream before you got to see your sisters later in the day. You got your favorite ice cream waiting for you at home double fudge chocolate and almonds.

You got home and throw your keys in the table and removed your coat. You were stepping out of your shoes when you hear moaning and then your sister voice.

**Kara** : _“Ohhh yes yes right there baby. Just like that”._

**Lena** \- panting heavily-: _“Oh God!!!”_

You stood frozen in place, Lena had your big sister bend over the couch, and they were both naked. You could see Lena was all flush and sweaty and even though you couldn’t see your sister face only her naked ass and legs while being roughly fucked by the CEO you knew she was pretty much the same.

**Y/n:** You dropped your bag and cellphone while covering your eyes with both hands – “ _OH GOD MY EYES! MY EYES!!!! What the hell Kara????!!!!”_

You tried to run and leave but in your shock you forgot you were still trying to remove your shoes and when you turned you tripped over your own feet and fell forward hitting your forehead hard against the counter. You felt dizzy but managed to take cover behind the counter and kept your eyes shut.

**Lena** : _“Oh my God!, I’m so sorry y/n are you okay? Sweetheart?”_

Kara speed into some clothes for her and Lena and went to check on you, but you recoil at the touch.

**Kara** : _“baby? Come little one let me see, please!”_

**y/N:** _“Do not call my baby and you Lena don’t say God” -you turned green and gagged. “I’m sorry okay, I didn’t know you were going to be here. And you know what I’m just going to leave, yes I need to leave”_

you were still covering your eyes and forehead with your hands, legs pulled into your chest with your back into the counter.

**Kara** : _“What? No sweetie, come on, let me see you head”_

Lena and Kara helped you stand up and pried your hands from your eyes. You had tears in your eyes, and you felt very embarrassed for walking into your sister and Lena doing the nasty in the couch. Lena was getting a clean clot to clean the blood in your forehead. When you looked into her eyes you saw how remorseful she looked, and you averted your eyes too look anywhere but at them. Then you saw what was in the counter, empty food containers and your ice cream tub you were so looking forward to. 

All of the a sudden, you weren’t just embarrassed and in pain, you felt anger run through your veins like hot lava all bubbling into the surface after all the stress and bad things that had happened today. You were mad, finally it hit you that Kara blew you off so she could fuck with her girlfriend.

 **Y/n:** “ _Don’t! Get away from me_ ” -you pushed her away.

You saw Lena standing next to Kara with equal sad expressions and shocked at your anger.

 **Lena** : “sweet girl you are bleeding let us look at your head please. We are so sorry, we never meant for you too see that. We just… well got a little carried away”. 

**Y/n** : _“I don’t fucking care about my head. Just leave me alone and just go and keep fucking each other brains out I’m leaving I can’t be here I’ll be at Alex’s, DO NOT FOLLOW ME!!!_ “

Kara stopped you by grabbing your arms and look into your eyes, you could see she had tears in her blue baby eyes, and she looked so remorseful. But you did not care, you were so angry and sad that your sister would lie to you for something like this, you couldn’t care less if she wanted to spend alone time with Lena or eat lunch with her instead of you, you weren’t like that and most of all you were happy they were dating , you love Lena like a sister. If they wanted time alone, you would´ve being more than happy to stay out of their way and do something else so they could do whatever they wanted. You felt like you were just an inconvenient and burden to your sister that she rather lied to you to avoid ´hurting´ your feelings.

 **Kara:** _“I can’t let you go out like this; you are hurt and angry and I can tell something is bothering you, aside from the obvious. Please let me in, baby. I’m so sorry for what you saw, but please tell me what else is wrong so I can fix it. Please y/n”_

Lena was looking at the both of you but clearly out of her depth, it would have been funny to watch under any other situation, but right now you just wanted to be away from the women. You felt embarrassed towards Lena and so mad at your sister.

 **y/n:** _“I don’t want to talk, specially not to you. I just want to be alone. And it’s not like I can outrun you or fight you, am I? So please let go of me and let me leave. I can’t be near you right now Kara. I’m feeling so mad right now, and I don’t want to say something I will regret later. I’m holding on by a tread here Kara so, please give me this and let me be alone”_

 **Kara:** _“baby no, I can’t do that. I don’t want you alone in the streets feeling like this.”_

 **y/n** : _“No, you don’t get to play all worry sister now. Don’t be a hypocrite”-_ you said with a tone so venomous that it actually stopped Kara and Lena in their tracks.

 **Lena:** _“Ok, we need all to calm down, y/n let me have my driver take you to Alex’s ok? And then in a little while after you all are a bit calmer, you can talk things out. Okay?_

You nodded in approval and just walk out of the apartment not saying anything else, not bothering to pick up your cellphone or bag. You knew Lena’s driver would be downstairs in no time.

Kara stayed behind rooting on her spot looking very much like a sad puppy and worried about her baby sister, she went to grab her phone and call Alex right away to let her know what happened and that y/n has heading to her apartment.

You arrived at Alex’ s and didn’t bother in changing or cleaning your forehead or even eating something, you were nauseous you just wanted to sleep and forget about everything and everyone for a while. You felt bone tired now that the heat of the moment was over, you felt like you overreacted badly but, seriously you were more mad at yourself for being such a burden and to put so much pressure on your sisters that they felt the need to lie to you instead of telling you things. You dropped to the bed face down and cried yourself to sleep. You felt so emotional exhausted.

You felt fingers running through your head and face. Tender touches and soft words spoken by your big sister. Alex, you would know her touch and scent anywhere. You barely open your eyes and looked at her a bit bleary and dazed. Blood -shot eyes. She was laying next to you one arm supporting her head giving you a warm and soft smile. But she looked sad.

**Alex** : _“oh sweet girl, why are you so sad? What can I do?”_

You just couldn’t handle so much tenderness from her you just burst into tears and cling to her like a lifeline. You cried all the sorrow you felt in your heart, your frustrations and bad day. All that was bottle up inside you came bursting in the most awful way, body wracking sobs. Alex held you close to her and let you cry until you were limp pretty much on top of her. She never let go, just held you and rocked you while humming a tune she used whenever you felt sick or sad.

You felt the bed dip, however it wasn’t Alex, she was holding you it couldn’t be her. Then you felt something cold being pressed to your forehead. Then a soft clot cleaning your face and tears tracks. Kara, you recognize her, and you felt so ashamed after your outburst earlier you tried to move away from her and more into Alex.

You dint see her face, pained by your action. Thinking you were still angry at her. She moved with the intention to leave you and Alex alone. But you just held her hand. You didn’t speak but you didn’t let go either.

Both your sister waiting patiently giving you all the time you need. Then after what felt like hours, you were so spent that you can tell what time it is anyway.

 **y/n** : _“I’m sorry”_ …you said almost a whisper. But your sisters head you just right.

 **Alex:** _“why would you say that?”_

 **Kara:** _“there’s nothing you should be sorry about, if anything I’m the one that should apologize little one”_

 **y/n:** “ _No Kara, you don’t own me an apology. I overreacted and I was out of line for saying what I said and for being rude and mean to Lena. I’m very sorry.”_ You sigh sadly and breaths deeply “ _it’s your apartment and if you want to spend time alone with your girlfriend, you can totally can. It was rude of me just bargaining in and not even tell you I was heading home early. I just thought you were busy and wouldn’t be home until later in the night. I had a very bad stressing day and basically everything went wrong today, and I just wanted to sulk and eat junk food and forget about today. Then I got home and saw you and Lena… “_ \- You trailed off feeling embarrassed for walking on them. _“I just should have gone to the café or somewhere else instead”_

Kara stops your rambling right there- “ _Hey hey hey no, look at me please. I’m serious y/n.”_ You look at your sister with sad eyes _“Is not just my apartment, its ours okay? You are not a guest and you don’t ever ever need to feel like you don’t belong there nor that you can’t walk freely anytime you want. I was wrong by being so careless. I admit I got carried away and well things escalated. I wasn’t supposed to be home and I didn’t blow you off to be with Lena instead. I had a meeting and we were supposed to be working on a new project, but the meeting was cancelled, and the project leaders postponed the review. Lena was visiting and we decided to grab lunch and go to the apartment, I thought you were having lunch with your co-workers it never cross my mind you were going to be home nor you were having a really shitty day. You know you come first I would totally be there if I had known. I’m so sorry little one”_

Alex was just listening to all that was being said by you and Kara and understood what happened.

 **Alex** : _“I think it was all a big misunderstanding and you were in a very emotional sate and took things harder. But don’t feel like you can’t talk to us about anything sweetie.”_

You nodded and felt more tear leaking from your eyes. _“It’s just stupid ok? I know you guys are very busy and have important jobs. I was just being ridiculous and childish”_

 **Alex** : _“No, you don’t get to call my favorite person that, you are very important to us and you know you can always tell us anything and if you were having a bad day and needed one or the two of us, we would have figured something out, because you know that’s how we do thing right? If I needed you or Kara, you would have dropped everything or make sure to check on me. So no, you don’t get to hide or say things like that. You are my baby sister and one of the most important people in my life.”_

 **Kara** : _“ditto!”_

They hold you close, and you let their warm embrace get you to feel better and ease those trouble thoughts you had. You know they only want the best for you and one bad day will never change that.

**Y/n:** _“well, Kara did ate my double fudge chocolate almond ice cream and didn’t left any for me”_ -You pouted dramatically

**Alex** : “ _How dare you Kara? You throw a fit whenever we try to get the last pot sticker or if we touch your ice cream you are always threating us into throwing us into the sun. so, how could you?”–_ Alex speaks indignantly.

Kara looking sheepishly and ashamed – _“I´m so sorry baby, I was going to buy a new one to replaced it before you even arrived home”_

You stomach decided to make its presence known by making loud noises.

 **Alex** \- “ _well, we need to feed that beast little one. Come on, Kara is buying tonight”_

 **Kara** : _“YES! I brought pizza, ice cream, pies and brownies. I´ll reheat the pizza right now”_ -Kara sped into the kitchen to get things ready.

Alex you help you to your feet and hugged you. You know there were things you needed to talk with your sisters but for new you really wanted to food and feel the comforting arms of your sisters. Alex cleaned quickly your forehead; you had a bit of dried blood but nothing serious.

A little while after the pizza had been eaten and you were lazing in Alex´s couch watching something on Netflix, you weren’t paying too much attention to it. You decided to get back at Kara. You were resting with your head on Alex’s lap and feet on Kara’s. Alex had a glass of wine; Kara was drinking hot chocolate.

**y/n** : “ _Alex?”-_ you asked almost timidly

**Alex:** _“hmm…yes baby?”_

**y/n:** _“Did you knew Kara was a bottom?”_

Kara was taking a sip of her beverage when she started to cough violently, Alex was not much better choking on her wine.

You just smiled devilish toward Kara, who in return just glared and was looking like a giant tomato by how red she was looking.

 **Kara:** _“ha ha , okay yeah. be like that”_

Alex was laughing hard, Kara was seriously looking so red.

 **Alex:** _“Well its not surprise really, Lena does have very intimidating presence and well, being a top should not be very shocking”._

Kara kept getting redder and redder by the second. But eventually you three calm down and were silent for a moment. Kara thinking the embarrassment was over went to take another sip and you just had to do it.

 **y/n:** _“We should really congratulate Kara tough, buy her a cake or something. Lena does have an amazing body and let me tell you she really knows how to be a top. Like honestly Alex, she made the girl of steel bend to her demands. Like quite literally bend her over and that strap? Kinky much sis? hahahahaha”_

 **Kara** : _“Stoooooop, oh Rao please stop”._

 **y/n _:_** _“Well, that’s not what you were asking Lena. If I recall correctly you were actually screaming the opposite. And I’m sorry I interrupted, I probably left Lena with a severe case of blue balls.”_

Kara was so red you felt like she was about to faint, and Alex was laughing so hard she was in seriously about to lose it and pee on herself. You just kept smiling and your sister embarrassment.

Kara was about to throw a pillow into your face when Alex held out her hand and stopped her.

 **Alex:** _“Stop, both of you. You can´t throw things at her; she has a cut on her forehead. And you stop teasing Kara”_ \- but unable to stop laughing at how red Kara was with embarrassment

 **y/n:** “ _Do you call Lena daddy?”-_ you jumped from Alex’s lap and ran towards the bedroom when you saw Kara turn violent red and you kind of felt she was about to use her heat vision.

You knew you were going to pay for what you just did eventually, but it was totally worth it, and you needed the laugh, even if it was at your sister’s expense.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little stand alone in the same story line as "Make Wise Choices", this idea is something that will complement part of the main story.


End file.
